


Waltz (Interlude)

by darcetti (fuumella)



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, i wrote this in 2013, may as well post it though, the waltz, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuumella/pseuds/darcetti
Summary: The Waltz- mainly Dracula's thoughts throughout the dance.





	Waltz (Interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this as you read: https://soundcloud.com/charlesmschneider/minas-waltz-dracula-tv-2013

Soft notes of a piano seep into consciousness, 

Shifting silk, rustles of crinoline, 

Crystal clinks of champagne flutes, 

Her eyes are wide and dark as she steps toward him,

A shifting face of stoicism is his mask, eyes lock, lips twist, 

Uncomfortable or displeased, or maybe just the opposite,

He bows, she curtseys, hands are interlaced, 

Mauve lace encased slim fingers interlocking 

with strong and calloused fingers, 

A standard waltz, even and measured steps, 

The music hitches its pace, faster and faster, 

Intoxicating, people are watching avidly, 

Whispers hiss as they sway together, closer and closer 

Towards one another, magnetic, eyes are locked, 

A cold, stormy grey meet dusky blue, as they grasp each other

Her eyes are searching, his are seeing something else, 

Her or another?

He slides his hand across her waist tighter now, 

Her delicate hand curls at the nape of his neck, 

His eyes are smiling, his lips quirk as he stares into fathomless grey

Eyes, so alike to another yet different,

He was in love again and it had only taken a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed - if so give me a follow on my new blog : stargirlsushi.tumblr.com ♡


End file.
